


电疗

by Mr_Yisudy



Category: Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar &Freed Justine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Yisudy/pseuds/Mr_Yisudy
Summary: 既然我家拉库萨斯是雷龙能随便放电那么在为爱鼓掌的时候放点电流岂不美滋滋。为了让电流更加刺激给弗里德可人加了会出水的设定。不是我心目中的固定cp，我觉得拉库萨斯和米拉姐也很般配！可能会有第二章，还不确定，看点击数吧故事情节的开头来自tv227，有点小改动。有性描写甚至还有点多因为小作者想着爽就vans了以上。
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar &Freed Justine - Relationship





	电疗

“拉库萨斯，我帮你搓背吧？”弗里德举着毛巾一脸期待的问，头上两个雷电小毛一动一动的。  
拉库萨斯也不拒绝，接受了弗里德的好意: "那就拜托你了。"  
弗里德一脸满足: “交给我吧！”  
两人坐在小板凳上，弗里德红着脸给拉库萨斯搓背。  
“你的背硬邦邦的，我帮你做按摩吧！”  
“哦，那就麻烦你了。”  
刚走过来的毕古斯罗刚好听见: "真好啊，那等会也帮我做一下呗？"  
瞬间，弗里德恢复到正常的语气: "你自己有手。"  
毕古斯罗语塞: "怎么就差这么多！"  
弗里德高兴的嘴里哼着歌，连公会里的同伴都吐槽他: "弗里德，心情很好嘛，脸这么红是我看错了吗？"  
弗里德心虚，抬起下把倔强的道: "才没有呢。"  
拉库萨斯因为他停下的手而不满，吩咐道: "仔细帮我擦干净啊。"  
“当然！”手上的动作继续进行。  
（以上也tv227情节）  
等背后干净之后，弗里德拿来珍藏的精油，帮拉库萨斯做推拿。  
半个小时后，拉库萨斯从床上爬起来，活动了一下肩膀。  
“真的有轻松很多呢。”  
弗里德马上邀功: "那是当然，我的推拿技术可是数一数二的，知道拉库萨斯你老是会背酸，我专门去拜师学的呢！"  
看着头顶晃动的雷电呆毛，拉库萨斯没忍住，挑拨了一下，弗里德的脸在一瞬间就充血突破头顶，整个脸红的发烫，说话都有些结巴: "那个………拉…拉…拉…拉库…萨…萨…斯…斯，你这样我…我我…"  
“哼，”拉库萨斯看弗里德这样子，拽住他的手往更衣室走去，“过来。”  
刚刚按摩的半个小时里，澡堂的人走了个干净，现在这个时间几乎大家都在工作，没有人会来澡堂。  
握着弗里德的手腕把他按到更衣室的柜子上，将两只手腕用一只手握紧压在头顶，另一只手轻轻抚摸这浴巾下的屁股，伏在他耳边问: "痒了？"  
被这低沉性感的声音逼出了眼泪，弗里德颤颤巍巍的叫拉库萨斯的名字: "拉库萨斯…你…故意的吗…"  
加入雷神众后，弗里德专门剪了两个雷电造型的呆毛来表示对拉库萨斯的崇拜，但是不知道从什么时候开始这份对于力量的崇拜就变了质。  
在第一次看到拉库萨斯上半身的时候，弗里德就软了双腿，结实而饱满的胸肌上绽放着绝美的花纹，六块腹肌整齐的排列在腹部，腰侧的鲨鱼肌显得腰部十分有力，厚实的背部让人有种想扑上去寻找安心的冲动。还有那让人失去理智的人鱼线——  
之后一段时间，弗里德总是想法设法的去偷看拉库萨斯洗澡，每次看完总是要私下去解决一顿。  
有一次拉库萨斯喝醉了，毕古斯罗和艾芭刚好都有事，只能弗里德一个人拖着拉库萨斯回家，意外——也不算是意外，是因为弗里德忍不住到处乱摸拉库萨斯，拉库萨斯才忍不住反击，最后两人做了一晚。  
本来以为会很尴尬，但第二天起来拉库萨斯没有多说什么，先是谢谢了弗里德昨天对他的照顾，然后表示这件事情不会让第三个人知道就离开了。  
但是那天被拉库萨斯开了苞后，每天晚上弗里德都在回忆那种滋味，那种一下一下深入灵魂的撞击，仿佛要和自己融为一体的力度，能让他食髓知味。终于在一个周后，弗里德实在忍不住，找到拉库萨斯做了第二次，于是两人固定炮友的关系就建立了。  
每次前戏，拉库萨斯总喜欢先玩弄弗里德头顶的两个小雷电，直到弗里德整个人都放软求他才开始下一步动作，渐渐的，小雷电变成了敏感点，哪怕只是头发而已。

“我故意什么了？嗯？”拉库萨斯继续低沉着声音问他，他知道弗里德每次听他这样的声音的时候腰部都会轻轻的打颤。  
揉弄着臀部的手慢慢的伸张中间的小眼，只是用指尖顶了顶弗里德就泄出了喘息。  
“痒吗？都出水了。”拉库萨斯也不急，继续挑逗他。  
弗里德受不了的扭起屁股，用穴口去戳拉库萨斯的手指。: "痒…好痒…想要拉库萨斯进来…进来给我的…给我止痒…啊！"  
看他这放荡的样子，拉库萨斯用力抽了他屁股一巴掌，打的臀肉翻出了浪花，红印清晰可见，咬牙切齿骂他: "骚货！"  
借着弗里德流出的水涂抹柱身，对准了穴狠狠地往里一顶，力度大的让弗里德整个人往柜子上装入。  
“自己撑好，受伤了我可不管。”说完，拉库萨斯开始大力的动作起来。  
弗里德好歹作为雷神众的一员，体力自然不差，小臂撑在柜子上避免身体撞击，还能继续摇着屁股迎合拉库萨斯的动作。  
“拉库萨斯……嗯…啊…好棒…真不愧是…拉库萨斯……啊…啊…”  
“真浪，爽吗？还痒吗？”  
“爽…爽！…太爽了…啊…啊！还要！还痒…要拉库萨斯更用力的操我…”  
拉库萨斯放开按住弗里德的手，转而移到胸前，搓着他的奶头，撞击的速度变慢，在温热的甬道里打着圈研磨，问: “弗里德，你这里是不是变大了不少？”  
弗里德哪里受得了敏感点一直被刺激，小小的尖叫着回答: "啊啊…啊…嗯啊…都是…啊…都是拉库萨斯…你玩大的…啊！"  
奶头被用力拉扯，放在粗糙的指肚被揉搓，快感一波一波的冲上头顶，顺着脊椎往下，变成黏糊的液体浇在体内的肉棒上。  
拉库萨斯继续了狠命的操干，感觉到弗里德的水自己够多了以后，把人抱到长凳上，扛起一条腿放在肩上，一只手按在另一条腿的大腿根处，把下体大大分开，俯下身舔了舔弗里德的脸，诱惑的说: "来吧，你最喜欢的那个！"  
我最喜欢的那个——弗里德当然知道是什么。  
那是一次偶然的静电，发生在性爱中。  
拉库萨斯由于过于兴奋没有控制好，不小心电了他一下。弗里德当场整个人轻微的抽搐起来，吓得拉库萨斯当即停止了动作，刚想问怎么样了，弗里德就射出来了一股浓精，射完也没有软下来的迹象，不久又开始第二次射精，直到令口什么也射不出来以后，滴了几滴黄水才算结束。在拉库萨斯的逼问下，弗里德才告诉他是因为太爽了，电流在体内反复横穿的感觉太爽了，才忍不住射了又射。  
于是以后的每一次，当弗里德足够湿了以后，拉库萨斯就会开始放出微小的电流让弗里德爽上天，有几次甚至刺激的弗里德直接失禁，这种感觉渐渐的拉库萨斯也开始上瘾。  
将细小的电流缠绕在肉棒上，淫水积极的开始导电，一瞬间弗里德就登上了顶峰，颤巍巍的射了出来。  
“还是这么没用，”拉库萨斯哼了一声，“你什么时候能在我充电的时候撑住一秒钟？”  
“不行……太爽了…受不了…拉库萨斯操死我吧！用你带电的东西操死我吧！”  
看着身下扭得像水蛇一样的人，拉库萨斯也不客气，大幅度的摆动腰身: "老子今天就要把你这个骚货操的失神！"  
"嗯…好！"弗里德用脚跟摩擦着拉库萨斯的后背，“要拉库萨斯操死我…啊！”  
微小的电流随着抽插的动作刺激着肠壁，从甬道深处冒出更多的水来，拉库萨斯只觉得自己的下体被又夹又泡的舒服极了，整个肉棒又变大了几分。  
“拉库萨斯…啊…别再变大了…受不了了…啊…”  
弗里德只觉得理智要完全丧失了，无助的抱着拉库萨斯的手臂，整个人被电的酥麻，怪异的快感让他忍不住用指甲挠那个粗壮结实的手臂，  
留下了几道红痕，拉库萨斯也没有多言，用另一只手抚摸他的胸口。  
“太爽了…好舒服…拉库萨斯…拉库萨斯…”弗里德念叨着拉库萨斯的名字是，这个名字对于他而言就像是精神的春药，越叫他越兴奋，拉库萨斯也受不了有人在快要高潮的时候一直念他的名字，马力全开的操弄了几百下，把弗里德插射以后，也在温暖湿润的肠道里注入了浓郁的精液。  
细小的电流还在体内乱串，弗里德还在高潮上不能下来，前端还稀稀疏疏的冒出一点液体，后穴也止不住的一直流水，把坐垫打湿了一大片。  
肠道微微抽搐着，按摩着里面半软的肉棒，不过一会拉库萨斯又被弄硬了，狠狠地掐了弗里德的屁股肉，骂道: "就这么骚？"  
弗里德自然感觉到体内东西的变化，特意又用力的夹了两下: "就是骚，都是拉库萨斯太厉害了，弄得我好舒服…还想要，再来一次吧拉库萨斯…"  
平时弗里德看起来清清冷冷的一个人，和人交流语气也没有太多起伏，唯有在自己身下的时候，那呻吟真是百转千还，屁股摇的比女人还夸张，平时高冷的模样一点影子也看不见，只剩下一个求着拉库萨斯操他的骚货。所以一旦弗里德对拉库萨斯撒点娇，还是这种一边夸他一边勾引他的撒娇，拉库萨斯立马就软了心尖，抱着人好好操弄起来。  
两个小时后，弗里德自己一点都射不出来了，腿软的走不动路，躺着缓了好一会才勉强能行动。  
“再去洗个澡，我帮你把东西弄出来。”  
两人的每次性爱都是内射，完事后都是拉库萨斯贴心的帮他清洗干净，但是这次弗里德拒绝了拉库萨斯，他说: "今天想含着拉库萨斯的精液工作。"  
拉库萨斯被这话刺激的脸一红，丢下一句随便你就离开了。  
弗里德夹了夹被操开的后穴，感受了下里面的东西，还能体会到一点小小的电流，身体忍不住抖了一下，发出一声轻喘。深吸一口气跟上拉库萨斯的脚步，两人又恢复平时相处的状态，仿佛之前还在水乳交融的两人不是他们一样。  
看着眼前高大的男人，弗里德想着要赶快告诉他自己的心意了，怎么可能甘愿只和他当炮友呢。


End file.
